The objectives of our Harvard Pulmonary SCOR program are to generate new knowledge relating to the cell and molecular biology, physiology, pharmacology, pathology, and epidemiology of chronic diseases of airways and to apply this knowledge to new modalities of therapy and prevention. We intend to realize these objectives through a variety of approaches which range from studies of molecules, cells, and tissues, to those of whole animals and human populations. Through the organizational structure and financial support provided by the SCOR grant, we hope to increase the impact of our research on the prevention, diagnosis, and treatment of lung diseases. A major goal is to facilitate productive interactions between basic and applied respiratory biology. This will be accomplished by fostering active collaborations of the Respiratory Biology Program at the Harvard School of Public Health with the Respiratory Divisions of the Brigham and Women's, Beth Israel, Children's, and West Roxbury Veteran's Administration Hospitals. The proposed scientific projects are: Project 0014, Inflammatory Markers and Asymptomatic Airway Responsiveness; Project 0016, Effect of Chronic Airway Irritation on Tachykinin Responses and Metabolism; Project 0021, Modulation of Neurokinin Metabolism: Molecular Biology; Project 0022, Post-Release Processing of the Sulfidopeptide Leukotrienes; Project 0023, The Role of IL-8 in the Initiation of Inflammation in Chronic Bronchitis; and Project 0018, Respiratory Perceptions from Lungs and Chemoreceptors: Sources and Symptoms. These projects also will be supported by three cores. They are: Core A, Administrative and Central Services Core; Core 9003, Immunocytochemistry/Molecular Biology Core; and Core 9004, Animal Models of Airway Injury Core.